darth_vader_dark_lord_of_the_sithfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
: "They do not know I have power. Your power." : ―Lord Vader Anakin Skywalker 'was once a ''Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars, before being seduced by the power of the Dark Side of the Force. He betrayed his former mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi and led the initiation of the Jedi Purge at the side of Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Reborn following his fateful duel with Kenobi in a suit of dark armor, '''Darth Vader returns to the Galactic Empire as the newly-anointed Supreme Commander, the senior-most officer of the military branch who carries out the Emperor's tyrannical will, whatever it be directing the armed forces'' against insurgents, leading the Inquisitorius as ''Dark Lord of the Sith in hunting down surviving Jedi Knights, conquering rebellious worlds or slaughtering traitorous officers. Biography Anakin Skywalker Early beginnings Slave on Tatooine Born to Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker lived on Tatooine as a slave together with his mother first to crime lord Gardulla Besadii and later to junk dealer Watto. Battle of Naboo Following his liberation in the aftermath of the Boonta Eve podrace, young Skywalker accompanied Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Naboo in their attempt to aid Queen Amidala thrawt the Trade Federation's occupation of the planet. Forced in a starfighter, Anakin was able to unwittingly destroy the Federation's command ship, causing the droid armies to shut-down. With the death of Qui-Gon at the hands of Sith Lord Darth Maul, the boy was taken as the apprentice of Kenobi. Hero of the Clone Wars Jedi General Skywalker In the aftermath of an attempt on now-Senator Amidala's life by the Trade Federation and the thrawted execution on Geonosis at the orders of Count Dooku, the "Clone Wars" began throughout the galaxy between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. A fully-fledged Jedi Knight after the completion of his training under Kenobi, Anakin was named a Jedi General and led the charge of the Grand Army of the Republic against the Separatist Droid Army on countless missions. Secret marriage with Amidala and mentor-student bond with Palpatine During the war, he came to form a special mentor-student bond with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who offered him advices and guidance when the situation was most dire. Though this troubled Kenobi and the rest of the Jedi High Council, the relationship between Anakin and Palpatine continued. In secret, the young Jedi had also married Amidala, an arrangement both struggled to hide from the public as it would destroy Anakin's reputation and cause him resign from the Jedi Order. Fall of the Chosen One Duel with Dooku As the war neared its end, Count Dooku and General Grievous launched a massive attack against the Republic capital world of Coruscant which saw the kidnapping of Chancellor Palpatine. While the battle unfolded, Kenobi and Skywalker reached the Separatist flagship to rescue the precious captive and confront Dooku. A duel soon ensued between the Jedi and the Sith Lord, resulting in the Count's beheading by Skywalker at Palpatine's suggestions. Though the Confederacy was weakened severely, Dooku's enforcer, General Grievous, and the Separatist Council remained at large and needed to be stopped. By that time, Anakin was troubled by nightmares of his secret wife Amidala's death. Changing allegiances This led him closer to Palpatine who additionally told him of the legend of the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis who could save those he cared for from death as well as slowly turned him against the Jedi High Council, that had refused to induct Skywalker as a fully-fledged Jedi Master. As Kenobi led the charge against Grievous on Utapau, Anakin figured Palpatine's identity as none other than the puppet master behind the Confederacy and the entire war - the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Though he revealed the information to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who then proceeded to the Chancellor's office, Anakin was eventually convinced that he needed the knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force to save his wife from dying in childbirth. This resulted in him aiding Sidious kill Windu and him pledging himself over to the Sith. Rise of Darth Vader Purging the Jedi and the Separatists Now rechristened as "Darth Vader", Skywalker was sent by Sidious to command the 501st Legion in initiating the purge against the Jedi Order at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where the Sith Lord mercilessly cut down both fully-fledged warriors and younglings, before being sent to the volcanic world of Mustafar. At the mining facility owned by the Techno Union, the hooded Skywalker entered the secret redoubt and began his slaughter of the Separatist leadership, with the cowardly council chairman Nute Gunray saved for last as revenge for his previous attempts to assassinate Anakin's wife, Amidala. Battling his old mentor These actions allowed Sidious to convince the Galactic Senate to turn the Republic into the first Galactic Empire. Having learned of his former apprentice's fall, the initiation of the Jedi Purge and the rise of the Empire, Kenobi travelled with Amidala to Mustafar where he confronted him. Believing his wife betrayed him, the fallen Jedi almost choked her to death, before beginning a fight with his former mentor. The duel's aftermath ended with Skywalker getting his limbs severed and left for dead under the rising tide of lava. Darth Vader Rebirth as Vader Born as a cyborg Despite being severely burned and wounded, Darth Vader was brought to a medical station on Coruscant to be treated. Placed inside a suit of cybernetic armor, given a mask and helmet needed for survival and wreathed in dark robes, the living machine answered Sidious's call asking for Amidala, only to learn of the painful "truth" of his actions having led to her death. Filled with hate, revenge, suffering, thirst for power and a desire to bring order, peace and law to the galaxy, Vader commited himself fully to the Dark Side and returned to Sidious's side. For his role in the rise of the Galactic Empire, he was anointed Supreme Commander, the senior-most officer of the Imperial Military who answered only to the Emperor himself. During the early years of the Empire, Vader would develop a long-standing fruitful partnership with Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Indeed, both of them had previously worked together and shared their mutual philosophies and ill-treatment of failure. Perhaps, Tarkin would be the thing most closest to a friend or ally to the Sith Lord. A new lightsaber Shortly after his painful rebirth and christening, Vader was tasked with getting a replacement for the lightsaber he lost during his duel with Kenobi. This led him to finding Jedi Master Kirak Infil'a on the river moon of Al'doleem and the fights which ended in the latter's death. Having gained the lightsaber, Vader proceeded to a hidden Sith cave on Mustafar where he bled the kyber crystall red and returned with his new weapon to Sidious, interrupting a meeting between the Emperor, Grand Vizier Mas Amedda and Moff Wilhuff Tarkin where they were discussing the development of Project Stardust - the creation of the planet-destroying Death Star. Sidious was pleased with Vader's success, as it proved the latter had finally given into the Dark Side and had embraced its power. Commanding the Inquisitorius Training the Inquisitors At Darth Sidious's command, Darth Vader was assigned with training the Inquisitorius - a group of Force-sensitive individuals tasked with hunting down surviving Jedi Knights - and overseeing their progress in their missions. Though hateful and disgusted by their apparent weaknesses, as proved by his brutal training methods which cost several Inquisitors parts of their bodies, Vader held up the belief that under him they would become a sharp tool in the Empire's arsenal. Seeking Jocasta Nu's knowledge Having noted Jedi librarian Jocasta Nu as a highlighted target, the Supreme Commander confronted the Emperor on this revelation and was ordered to capture Nu due to the knowledge she possessed that would prove another valuable asset to Sidious. Following a report from the Imperial Security Bureau on the sabotage of an old Republic-era starfighter, Vader travelled with Commander CC-1010 "Fox" and a Coruscant Guard garrison to the ruins of the Jedi Temple, where he was able to prevent the Grand Inquisitor from killing Jocasta. Though she was able to put up a fight, the Jedi Master was captured and later executed by Vader once he learned she had knowledge of Force-sensitive children - that may have been intended to one day replace him. Plot to kill Vader Bounty on Cabarria On Cabarria, Darth Vader and the Ninth Sister investigated reports of the presence of a Jedi Knight at a local bar, only to realize it was trap set by a family of bounty hunters hired to kill the Supreme Commander. Though the group tried to escape, Vader used the Ninth Sister's speeder and her lightsaber to apprehend them and interrogate them to discern the nature of their mission. Senior-most officer of the Imperial Military Having learned that the contract came from someone high in the Empire's hierarchy, Vader returned aboard his personal ship to Coruscant where another attempt on his life was made. In his meditation, the Sith Lord was able to discern Colonel Barokki as part of the conspiracy. To deal with these attempts once and for all, Vader made a public appearance before the rest of the Imperial Officer Corps, with Sidious explaining that the Supreme Commander was more than the senior-most military officer, for Vader spoke with his "voice". With the Emperor giving his approval to him, the Lord of the Sith called Barokki and four others forward, all of whom he strangled as a lesson to other insubordinate officers, who had tried to usurp his place or had not undestood until then his true power and relation to Sidious. Campaign on Mon Cala Investigating Ferren Barr's involvement with Lee-Char At Sidious's royal command, Darth Vader travelled aboard his personal shuttle together with the Inquisitors Tenth Brother, Sixth Brother and the Ninth Sister and a company of Purge Troopers to the watery world of Mon Cala to hunt down Jedi Knight Ferren Barr, who was advising King Lee-Char against the Empire. While Moff Tarkin and his senior officers commanded the campaign, Vader and his death squad entered the ruler's redoubt and attempted to learn from him the Jedi's whereabouts. Though they succeeded, Lee-Char escaped and the team hurried to bring an end to Barr meddling. At Tarkin's request, Vader went after the Mon Calamari king, ordering the Inquisitors to find the Jedi. As he held Lee-Char at laserpoint, Barr arrived and a duel ensued between the two. Despite the retreat of the Mon Calamari's battleships that would cause problems to the Empire in the future, Vader was able to dispatch Barr and hand over Lee-Char to Imperial custody, dismissing the King's final threat that Mon Cala would once again rise against the Empire's tyrannical might. Tarkin's favor In return for the favor at Mon Cala, Tarkin offered to carry out a request from Vader. Though shocked as he had been asked to kill the latter if he could, the Moff assembled a team of hunters and began his pursuit of the Supreme Commander on Chandar's Folly. While Vader was able to eliminate in due time all of Tarkin's accomplices, he was left vulnerable to the Governor's trap: he had led the former into a lightning storm, which briefly caused the cyborg to collapse and seem apparently beaten. However, defeat was short-lived as Vader tightened his fingers and choked Tarkin into submission, with the latter acknowledging the luck of having the Sith Lord on their side. Further exploits with the Inquisitorius Hunt for Eeth Koth Together with several Inquisitors, Darth Vader went on the hunt for former Jedi Master and Jedi High Council member Eeth Koth, who had become a priest and a father to a newly-born daughter. Though the Zabrak justified that he no longer had ties to the order, he was forced into fighting Vader, while his wife Mira tried to flee with their child. The Inquisitors were able to capture the baby however, which caused a distraction that allowed the Sith Lord to kill Koth. Upon the team's return to the Works on Coruscant, Vader handed over the child to the Nursemaids for Project Harvester - the creation of an order of Force-sensitive spies at Darth Sidious's beck and call. Pursuing renegade Inquisitors The Fifth Brother would shortly after inform Vader of the red-skinned Inquisitor's hesitance to kidnap the child, which both saw as weakness. The Lord of the Sith confronted her and her partner, who evaded him and made to escape. Vader was able to track them down across Coruscant, only to be seemingly bested. However, not all was as it seemd as the Sith Lord froze the rogue duo with the Force before cutting them down. He then answered Sidious's summons, who expressed his displeasure with the chaos caused by the renegade Inquisitors and by Vader's pursuit of them and ordered the Inquisitors to be moved to Coruscant. Gifts from the Emperor Though Sidious wanted to send Vader to deal with Senator Bail Organa on Alderaan, the Supreme Commander refused and asked to be rewarded for his previous services. Acknowledging his apprentice's request, the Emperor gifted him Amidala's starship - a cruel reminder and jest on Vader's past love. The Sith Lord again surprised Sidious by asking to be given a world and refusing to accept Naboo or Tatooine as they were part of his past life as Anakin Skywalker and instead demanded to be awarded Mustafar - the place of his rebirth. Sidious accepted and also gave Vader the Mask of Momin, of whom he spoke about. Building his personal abode Arrival on Mustafar To aid Darth Vader in building his personal abode on Mustafar, Darth Sidious had Colonel Alva Brenne and Lieutenant Roggo accompany his apprentice. While, the former of the two was an exemplary architect, Vader was not pleased entirely by her designs. As the Supreme Commander meditated in the Sith cave, the Mask of Momin - possessed by its owner's spirit still - took control of Roggo and had him shoot Colonel Brenne dead, shortly beofre Vader appeared and cut down the lieutenant. Ultimately, the cyborg agreed to allow Momin to build his fortress once the latter promised it would channel the power of the Dark Side and allow Vader to speak to his lost wife - Amidala. To accomplish this, the Dark Lord of the Sith captured a native Mustafarian for the spirit of Momin to use as a host. Alliance with Lord Momin As the designs failed to channel the power of the Dark Side time and time again, Vader's attempts caused natural disasters which earned him the ire of the local Mustafarians and native fauna, which slowed the development of the following designs. For each failure, Vader cut down Momin's host and had him possess a Stormtrooper, an Imperial Officer a lava flea and by the ninth and last design a construction worker. As the Supreme Commander tried to channel the power of the Dark Side in the focus chamber, he was informed of an attack by the Mustafarians against the garrison and castle. After finally defeating the attackers, Vader returned to the focus chamber to find that the mask had used the portal to resurrect Momin's body of old: the sculptor's "masterpiece" - himself. The two Sith Lords fought, with the latter throwing insults at the former for attempting to manipulate the Dark Side instead of carrying out its will. As he lamented on the Sith's regression and transformation into "Jedi obsessed weaklings", he dealt several wounds and sliced off the cyborg's right swordarm. Reaching out with the Force, Vader proved his strength by ramming a massive stone into Momin, crushing the ancient Lord of the Sith to death and sending his spirit back into the mask. The "Door" Vader would use the power of the Dark Side to enter the "door", met by visions of past and future and attempting to save his beloved Amidala from dying. Understanding he could not save her this way, he contacted Sidious, who jested on his apprentice's long silence, and asked him to return soon. At the last moment, the Emperor asked Vader if he had found the answer he sought, only for the latter to end the communication and simply acknowledge that he did. Category:Sith Category:Lords of the Sith Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Imperial Officers Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi hunters Category:Enforcers Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Councilors Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Commanders